


Regular

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, Bartenders, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/F, First Dates, Gen, Girls Kissing, Lawyers, M/M, Minor Natasha Romanov/Skye/Daisy Johnson, Pre-Relationship, customer - Freeform, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a regular customer, who always comes only during Clint's shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regular

Clint Barton was the head Bartender at the SHIELD club. He loved Bar tending. It was his part time job. But his shift was when the most crowd came in. Usually Clint's shift is at night and during the day, he worked as an engineer for his friend Tony's company.

Clint was cleaning a glass when he heard someone shout in his direction.

"Hey, Clint look who it is. Its you admirer." said Daisy. She was the DJ at the club and also his best friend Natasha's girlfriend. She also worked part time. Her day job was at a big shot IT company. 

Clint rolled his eyes but looked on.

And there he was. Tall, dark haired and handsome.

His name was James Barnes and he always came when it was Clint's shift.

This had lead to a lot of teasing from Natasha and Daisy.

But Clint had admitted privately, that he might have a tiny crush on the man.

James walked towards the bar.

"Hey, Bucky, what can I get you?" asked Clint.

"Vodka Martini." said Bucky.

"Rough day at work?" asked Clint pouring him a glass and putting olives in it.

"Tough case. But I won." said Bucky. James worked as a lawyer. 

"Good. This is on the house." said Clint.

James drowned the shot in one go.

Clint refilled him.

"Can I ask you something?" said Bucky.

"You just did." said Clint with a smirk.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Can I take you out sometime?" he asked.

Clint blinked. "Sure." he said.

"You know, I always come during your shift because I like you." said Bucky.

"Well, I like you too. That is why I always serve you." said Clint.

"How about 9pm tonight?" asked Bucky.

"Sure, its a date." said Clint.

They chatted for sometime before Bucky went out to take a call. 

Clint went to the back room so he could change for the date when he heard giggling.

He opened the door to the storage room and saw Daisy and Nat making out. They paused to look at him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Nat, you have to cover the last 2 hours of my shift. I have got a date." said Clint.

"With James?" asked Nat.

Clint nodded.

"Enjoy." yelled Daisy.

The continued to make out. Clint shut the door.

He quickly changed and met Bucky outside.

"Ready?" asked Bucky.

Clint nodded and both men left to enjoy their night.


End file.
